


Turn Yourself Around to the Sun

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Update fic, doomed babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doomed timelines finally have a resting place, and for two young boys who had never met, it's a haven where they can build a relationship in peace.</p>
<p>But not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Yourself Around to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the update that made all us JohnDave shippers sad.

 

 

 

Here the two boys surrounded by the endlessly permutable clones of themselves and their friends sat, arms crossed over their folded knees and staring up at a sky in perpetual sunrise and sunset. 

The teal boy lays his head onto the green one’s shoulder, nosing into the felt fabric of his suit. 

_Dave_

The green boy slips his arm behind the teal boy’s back and holds him close, gently beginning to rub his side.

_John_

The pearly water laps at the sand a little ways beyond their feet, and in a dreaming Shangri-La for the fat stripped from the Alpha meat timeline, the shreds cast into this patchwork afterlife, two boys build the bond they thought they’d never have. 

Small kisses are shared under the towering blue crystals, gentle touches passed back and forth underneath a snow-laden tree in an empty front yard, small sighs pressed against each other on the wooden planks of a pier jutting out into the opal of the water—

But then the calm of the world is rippled, and a pulsating coffin with the emerging harbinger trails across the sky and draws all eyes upward as it descends.

The teal boy and the green boy watch, rising to their feet as the devil wakes upon the sacrificial slab— 

The newborn demon, the lord risen at the haematic Golgotha twitches and seizes like a marionette as its arms raise to prepare for a nightmarish concerto—

The green boy steps forward to protect the teal boy in an act he knows is futile, but it’s his final chance to be the hero as the two are drawn to the same gallows. The teal boy calls his name even as terror swells in his voice and the green boy says it’s okay even as he shakes, even as their thriving relationship teeters on the brink,  _it’s okay because I’m here and we’re together, finally after so long—_

This newfound love between two boys mean nothing as a new sun—flickering white hot—expands and expands until it envelops them all, all the innumerable copies and the teal boy and the green boy and the pier and the water and the crystal towers and the ice-covered tree and the quiet touches and glances and whispers of late-blooming love— 

Flesh shreds from the bone, caked fat waxes away into ash—children threshed from space-time like chaff beneath the scythe, notes fallen to the conductor’s baton as skeletal hands claim each other one last time.


End file.
